Pokemon Unova adventures
by Asperox
Summary: Ash and his friends go to the unova rigion in such for Pr. juniper and who is gray.
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon Unova adventures

W.3.W.C

Chapter: 1 Gray?

Narrorater: It was a lush and sunny day in **Nuvema Town and ash red and the girls finally came to the unova region.**

**Ash: where finally here but where's **PROFESSOR JUNIPER** lab.**

**Dawn: I don't know ask around Dawn says sadly.**

**Red: I wouldn't do that we don't know these people.**

**May: don't be a baby red.**

**Ash: wait Dawn what's wrong.**

**May: wow ash remember you dumped her.**

**Ash: I know but she was so picky.**

**Dawn: (sheds a tear)**

**Red: guys let's just find Junipers lab ok.**

**All: ok**

**Narrorater: they walk and walk until they gust see the end of town there is only a kid there age standing outside a building leaning on it not paying attention to them.**

**Ash: let's ask him**

**Red: yey kid do you know where Junipers lab is.**

**Narrorater: the kid looks up and studies them and says "First my names gray not kid.**

**Ash fine gray where's the lab.**

**Gray: what's wrong with her (looking at Dawn?)**

**Ash: nothing **

**Gray: ignores Ash are you ok I could get you something.**

**Dawn: no thanks (smiles)**

**Red: Gray where's the lab **

**Gray: you mean my mom's well if you haven't notice it's behind me come on in. **

**May: wait professor Juniper is your mom**

**Gray: yes now come on in.**

**Narrator: they walk in to the lab it's huge and they see the pokedexs and starter Pokémon.**

**All: wow**

**Gray Mom!**

**Pr. Juniper: what is it gray got new travels for you?**

**Pr. Juniper: hello imp Pr. Juniper oh you must be ash and red.**

**Ash and Red: yes mam**

**Pr. Juniper: gentlemen I see well we got three Pokémon and three pokedexs you can pick one of each.**

**Narrator: Ash and Red study the Pokémon.**

**Dawn: Gray thx for caring about me I got dumped by Ash earlier you helped me out a lot.**

**Gray: no propelm.**

**Narrator then a girl suddenly walks in and says "Gray you stay out of my Pokémon book"**

**Gray: white you know my dream**

**White: hey the dream of dorks**

**Narrator: ash suddenly glances at white**

**Ash: whoa I mean white if you're not busy tonight I like to take you to Nuvema peak tonight he blurted out.**

**White: well you are cute ok **

**Red: (whishpers to Ash) good job bro.**

**Gray: uh Dawn I would like to show you something tonight**

**Dawn: Ok?**

**Red: I want this one**

**Pr. Juniper: ah tepig the fire Pokémon**

**Ash: ok then I'll have this one**

**Pr. Juniper: good choice oshawott the water Pokémon well hers your pokedexs your welcome to spend the night **

**May: ok**

**Narrator: latter on that night ash went on his date and gray is now at Nuvema peak with Dawn Laying down on the grass.**

**Dawn: Gray**

**Gray: yes**

**Dawn your sister she was cridszind your dream so I was wondering what was your dream**

**Gray: well I always wanted to travel Unova but my mom won't let me do it alone and my sister was opposed to but she said she going with Ash the boyfriend and girlfriend now and she won't have time for me.**

**Dawn: they are**

**Gray: yes and I mean I've been practicing forever.**

**Dawn: Gray how about you join are team and I can teach you**

**Gray: really**

**Dawn: yep**

**Gray: Yes!**

**Well what did you think I already got ideas for chapter two if you want to help just review your ideas and tell me what you think hope have a good time playing in the Unova region In Pokémon Black and White. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Team Plasma

Narrator: The next morning everyone got up bright and early for a new adventure.

Gray: Hi guys can't wait when do we leave.

White: what you're not coming with us

Pr. Juniper: actually last night Dawn invited him to come with you

Gray: I hope that's ok

Red: Yea welcome to the team

May: ill Help teach you with Dawn

Dawn: it's going to be fun (blushes a little)

Ash: ok

Pika: Pi

Gray: thanks guys and I'm a summing Pika said he's glad

White: but mom he doesn't have a pokedex or Pokémon

: oh yes well Gray theirs only one Pokémon and pokedex here you go

Gray: wow!

Pr. Juniper: That's shinvy the grass Pokémon

Gray: wow Whoa

Narrator: Suddenly Shinvy popped out of his poke ball.

: wow I guess shivy doesn't like to be in his poke ball

Ash: like Pikachu and Pika

: yes exactly

Gray: hi shivy where gona have the best of times of our lives

Shinvy: shinvy shin

: and here's you pokedex

Gray: Thanks

Ash: well we better go

: ok good luck

Narrator: they now go to **Accumula Town to stalk up on poke balls**

**Ash: well her it is Accumula Town**

**Gray: (rushes in Pokémon center) Shinvy lets bye a lot of poke balls so you can have some friends**

**Shinvy: shin**

**Narrator: while Gray is doing this May pulls Dawn aside to talk to her.**

**May: ok Dawn don't hide it you like gray**

**Dawn: so**

**May: so you should tell him**

**Dawn: ok I will**

**Gray: let's go**

**Red: I got all I need**

**White: (looks at ash with loving eyes)**

**Dawn: Uh gray I wanted to tell you I **

**Gray: Wait what is that man doing to that Pokémon (Runs over to man dawn and others follow)**

**Man: Your serve for team plasma now you little freak of a Pokémon**

**Gray: leave him alone**

**Man: you dare Challenge N boss of team plasma (sends out purrlion)**

**Gray: yes I do shinvy tackle**

**N: purrlion scratch**

**Narrator: both Pokémon hit each other and lands on different sides then suddenly purrlion faints**

**Gray: yea **

**N: fine the little beast can go (Quickly runs away)**

**Red: wow you were good**

**Gray: thanks we better get this little guy to a Pokémon center and ask my mom what it is**

**Narrator: they get the Pokémon to the Pokémon center and heal it and then put it up so gray and whites mom could see it.**

**Pr. Juniper: well it says here its victini the victory Pokémon and whoa it's a legendary**

**All: wow **

**Pr. Juniper: and telling by the looks of it really likes you gray **

**Gray: wow is that true victini**

**Victini: Vi**

**Gray: well ok hope on in this poke ball**

**Narrator: Victini gladly hopes in the poke ball**

**Gray: let's let victini out shouldn't me shinvy**

**Shinvy: shin**

**Gray: ok victini come on out**

**Victini: victini**

**Red: that is to cool**

**Pikachu: pi**

**Ash: you got lucky**

**Show what did you think pretty good huh well theirs more next chapter Dawns tells the truth well until thin please leave a review saying idea's or what you thought about it until next time good bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dawn's Confession

Dawn: "I can't believe the first Pokémon you caught was a legendary," she said with a blush to Gray.

Gray: "Hey I try."

Ash to himself: "I can't believe it, Dawn is actually falling for him I mean still there's always White but still what the heck."

Red: then notices and puts his hand on Ash's shoulder to tell him to cool it.

May silently at the same time: "Red sure knows how to take care of Ash, I'm glad we met back in Pallet Town. He's even been taking care of me."

Narrator: Red notices and thinks to himself.

Red: May really loves me; she always sneaks into my sleeping bag in the middle of the night and always wakes me up first when she's scared."

Gray: "I think we should have lunch soon."

Red: "Don't worry, I'll think up something."

May: "He even cooks for us when we aren't near a restaurant."

Red: "I think I'll cook some grilled cheese."

Ash and May in unison: "Perfect! That's my favorite."

Red: "Alright, grilled cheese it is."

White: "I like whatever my Ashybo likes."

Gray: "Oh God, Well that's what happen when my sister's in love."

Victini: "vi vi"

Red: "I guess victini wants grilled cheese too."

Victini: "vi"

Pika and Pikachu angry: "Pikachu"

Red: "We didn't forget you two"

Narrator: "Then Red went to make the grilled cheese"

Everyone: "Yum, that was good"

Gray: "Striation City's up next"

Ash: "And it has a gym"

Red: "Yes, finally a Gym"

Dawn: "Sounds good"

May: "Yea"

White: "I just know my Ashybo will win"

Narrator: "Then all of them got to Striation City and headed to the Gym"

Gray: "Here it is the Gym, Let's go"

Narrator: "Then suddenly a guy pops out and blocks the way"

Guy: "You can't enter, one of the Gym Leaders are teaching in the Dreamyard"

White: "Well then we'll go get him"

Guy: "Ok, you do that"

Narrator: "They get directions and head east and enter the Dreamyard"

May: "Where is he?"

Red: "His name is Cilan"

All: "CILAN"

Narrator: "And then they spot a group of school kids and Cilan and they ran over there"

May: "You're needed at the gym"

Cilan: "Uh I'm teaching"

School kid: "Yea so beat it"

Dawn: "Well what do we do?"

Grey: "I know Cilan you're a Gym Leader so you have to accept every challenge and if you don't you can be removed as a Gym Leader"

Cilan: "Ok sorry, now remember kids the Pokémon Munna lives here and if you catch it you'll all get extra credit and Dream Mist"

Kids: "Yeah, let's get Munna"

Cilan: "Ok, I accept your challenge; I'll meet you at the Gym"

Narrator: "Then Cilan ran off to the Gym"

May: "Let's go

Narrator: "Then suddenly a School Girl ran up"

Girl: Wait are those starter Pokémon? Cilan and his brothers can do great damage, take these elemental monkey Pokémon, here you go"

Ash: "Wow, a Pansear the fire monkey Pokémon"

Red: "Cool, Pansage the grass monkey Pokémon"

Grey: "Nice, a Panpour the water monkey Pokémon"

Dawn: "Ok guys let's go, I want change into my cheerleader outfit"

Narrator: "Then they ran to the Gym after thanking the Girl"

Gray: "There's the Gym"

Dawn: "Let's go in"

White: "Yea"

Narrator: "And so they did"

Gray: "There's Cilan and his brothers Chili and Cress"

Red: "Wait their's three Gym Leaders?"

White: "Duh Red it's called a triple battle"

Red: "Well sorry"

Ash: "Guy's settle down"

White: "Ok Ashybo"

Red: "Ok bro"

Cilan: "Welcome, ok bros, Chili since your fire you get Gray and Cress you get Red and I'll get Ash"

Ash: "This is gonna be easy"

Red: "Ok I'll take you on"

Gray: "Let's get this started, Go Victini"

Ash: "Go Oshawott"

Red: "Go Tepig"

Cilan, Cress, Chili: "Go Lillipup"

Gray: "Victini use Heat Wave"

Red: "Now Tepig use Flame Wheel on Cilan's Lillipup"

Ash: "Oshawott, Water Gun"

Cilan: "What a one hit KO for all of us!"

Gray: "Remember Victini's Heat Wave hit all of you Lillipups"

Crass: "That was a smart move, now go Panpour"

Cilan: "Go Pansage"

Chili: "Go Pansear"

Gray: 'Victini return, now go Panpour"

Red: "Tepig return, go Pansage"

Ash: "Oshawott return, now come on out Pansear"

Chili: "Well look at this, our teams are the same"

Gray: "Yes that is funny! Now Panpour hit Chili's Pansear with Water Gun"

Chili: "Oh no, Pansear is only hanging on by a thread, but that's ok now Pansear hit Red's Pansage with Ember"

Red: "no pansage fainted, ok then go Tepig"

Ash: "Pansear hit Cilan's Pansage with Ember"

Cilan: "Oh well there goes my last Pokémon"

Narrator: "Meanwhile in the corner where May, Dawn and White are standing"

May: "Dawn you still you haven't told Gray how you feel about him?"

Dawn: "I'll tell him after the Gym battle, and what about you May I know you like Red"

May: "Uh well, I'll tell him after the battle too"

White: "Wait Dawn you like my brother!"

Dawn: "Yes, he's sweet"

White: "Wow, girl you got bad taste"

May: "Shut up white"

White: "Ok, "

Narrator: "Now back to the Gym battle"

Gray: "Now Panpour one time hit Pansear with Water Gun"

Chili: "Oh no Pansear, well I'm out of Pokémon"

Narrator: "Dawns mind"

Dawns mind: "Wow Gray is good at battling, I can't wait to tell him how I feel"

Narrator: "Mays mind"

Mays mind: "Oh my gosh, Red looks so cute when he's losing"

Cress: "Finally, now Panpour use Water Gun on Tepig"

Red: "No my last Pokémon!"

White: "Now it's up to you Ashy"

Gary: "What about me?"

White: "You'll get KO'ed sooner or later"

Gray: "Oh yea, Panpour return, go Shinvy and use Leaf Tornado on Panpour"

Cress: "Well that settles that, you win you all get the trio badge even you Red you deserve it

Gray, Red, and Ash: "Thanks"

Cilan: "You fought well, good luck on your journey"

Narrator: "Then as they left, Dawn and May walked up to Gray and Red"

Dawn: "Gray I love you"

May: "and Red I love you"

Gray: "Really I thought you didn't like me and I just liked you, well if it's true than will you be my girlfriend?"

Dawn: "Yes! Yes!"

Red: "Same goes for me May"

White: "Sounds good, a team of couples"

Ash: "Awesome"

Gray: "I'm so glad you're my girlfriend Dawn"

Red: "And I'm so glad you're my girlfriend May"

Dawn and May: "Same for us"

Gray: "Ok next stop Nacrene City, and to beat the normal type Pokémon Gym Leader Lenora"

So good huh if you have ideas for chapter 4 leave a review or if just have questions or anything leave a review. Well, see you next time when I write chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

Pokémon adventures

Ch.4 N's crush and gym battle

White: ok according to the town map that I brought where on Route 3

Red: finally I can catch a Pokémon there's some tall grass

Gray: wait for me

Ash: may as well

Red: oh look I've found a pidove go quick ball yes I got a pidove come on out pidove

Pidove: pidove

May: he looks sweet redy pie

Ash: It's a purrlion go quick ball yes a capture

Dawn: um Gray have you found anything

Gray: I'm waiting for rustling grass rare Pokémon usually are in them oh look there's one now it's an Audino

White: no way

Gray: yes way

May: what's an Audino?

White: it's a Pokémon that usually works in daycares and Pokémon centers it's rely rare in the wild

Red: whoa go Gray go

Gray: now Audino quick ball

Audino: (uses quick attack)

Dawns mind: can Grays Quick ball get there in time before quick attack Hits Gray

Gray: yes got now Audino come out

Audino: Au

Dawn: it's so cute

Gray: not as cute as you

Audino: : (

White: now let's go to Nacrene City

Ash: sounds great let's go

Narrator: and so they did

Gray: Nacrene City it's beautiful and there's a Pokémon center lets heal are Pokémon before we challenge the Gym

Red: sounds like a plan

Narrator: they all healed there Pokémon and got some more supplies and got some more supplies and headed to the gym

Gray: ok let's walk in

Dawn: lets

Narrator: then suddenly n pops out

N: you guys and wow who is that (looking at Dawn and kisses her hand) my lady

Dawn: um gray

Gray: N me and Dawn are now boyfriend and girlfriend so lay off

N: oh Yea well fine any ways ill like to see how your Victini is doing battle go pidove

Gray: fine go Victini fire charge

N: air slash

Gray: Victini dodge then fire ball

Victini: 

N: no pidove fine go tympole

Gray: victini Return Go snivy and use leaf blade

N: no I forgot you have a grass type my Tympole got KOed now time for my best Pokémon Timpurr

Gray: ok Snivy return go Audino and use Metronome and looks like its psychic

N: you found all of my Pokémon's weakness and KOed them all in one hit I'm gona find a way to beat you and when I do I won't show mercy( runs Away)

Red: I don't get him

May: I think he's Crazy

Dawn: thank you Gray (kisses gray)

Gray: it was nothing

May: why don't we kiss red?

Red: uh um let's go battle the gym leader (runs in gym)

May: wait Red (runs after red)

Gray: I know I'll win this gym now that I have Dawn (runs in gym)

Dawn: ahh that's so sweet (runs in gym while Ash and white follow her)

Red: well this is it Nacrene City gym and there's the gym leader Lenora

Lenora: ok who do I battle?

Gray red ash: us

Lenora: ok who's first?

Red: me and ash

Lenora: ok I can handle that Herdier Watchog go

Red: Go pansage and use mach punch on Herdier

Lenora: I've lost a Pokémon

Ash: go pansear

Lenora: Watchog use Retalite

Red and Ash: no one hit KO for both

Red: fine go tepig use flame wheel

Ash: go purrlion and use Bite

Lenora: Watchog no well hers your badge the basic badge now your friends turn

Gray: if you don't min I would like to use one Pokémon and you use all of yours.

Lenora: uh ok go Herdier Watchog

Gray: go victini and dig a circle and a little cavern below in the middle around the field

Lenora's mind: what is he doing?

Gray: now Give all you got flamethrower

Lenora: what it's like an oven

Gray: now victini make the flame enclose on Herdier Watchog

Lenora: you found a way to beat me without even getting hurt you definitely disserve this badge

Gray: thanks

Dawn: yay Gray good job

Narrator: then they left and they went to go through pinwheel forest to Castelia City

Dawn: wow pinwheel forest is beautiful

Gray: yeah

Narrator: then suddenly out of grays eye he sees virzion the legendary deer Pokémon and it looks at him and smiles

White: hay that's virzion wait it's smiling at gray

Gray: so

White: well legend goes when Vrizion Smiles at a person it means that person will become is trainer but it also states you have to meet Cobalion then Virzion and another one called Terrakion will accept you to be there master

Gray: ok ill meet Cobalion and come back here to catch Virzion someday

Dawn: I'm sure you can do it

May: yea

Red: Cobalion aye

Ash: Terrakion aye

Gray: someday

Virzion:

So Gray cleverly beat the gym and has been chosen by the legendary Pokémon Virzion Well Next time a new gym and new Pokémon friends in Ch.5 remember to review if you have ideas of questions or any thing


	5. Gamestop? And Red's Secret

Pokémon Unova adventures

Ch. 5 GameStop? And Reds secret

Narrator: after spending a night in pinwheel forest are heroes are now in Castelia City

Gray: Guys let's go to Castelia peer over here their's a guy from my mom's lab that said he has something that can evolve are monkey Pokémon.

Red: sounds cool

Ash: finally I get to evolve one of my Pokémon

Narrator: so then are heroes Castelia peer

White: hay Mack where over here

Mack: oh hi gray white and this must be Red Ash Dawn and May

Gray: yes

Mack: ok gray since you have panpour here's water stone and red since you have pansage here is a leaf stone Ash since you have pansear here is a fire stone

Gray: ok panpour here is a water stone and it evolved into simipour

Red: and pansage here's a leaf stone and now you are a simisage

Ash: and now pansear use a fire stone and finally you a simisear

Dawn: good job Gray

May: yea red

White: I know my ashybo could

Gray: thanks Mack this well help on the next gym

Mack: it was nothing now I have to go back to your mom's lab (runs off to professor junipers lab)

White: well that was fun

Ash: I'm just glad my I have a simisear

Gray: Hey guys there's a game stop over there want to go look

May: Sure

Ash: maybe I can get Pokémon white

White: wait why are we gonna buy a game when we can just do it in real life

Red: because we can

All: laughing

Narrator: after sharing some laughs they went to game stop they didn't see much some games two weird kids and a cashier

Red: I want Pokémon black

Gray: I want Pokémon white

Ash: me to

Narrator: then gray saw a book that one of the kids about some Pokémon called Zorua

Gray: hey what're your reading?

Girl: a book about Zorua my friend kikes it but he doesn't talk though

Boy: …

Gray: too bad he doesn't talk yea I got a book about celebi you want it

Dawn: when did you get that?

Gray: I always have a book about Pokémon

Narrator: then suddenly the boy got really acceded about celebi and transformed into Zorua

Girl: you've been Zorua this whole time

Ash: wait how

Gray: Zorua and it evolves into Zoroark haves a ability called illusion where it can disguise itself as any thing

Dawns mind: wow he's so smart

Zorua: Zorua

White: I think he likes you Gray I mean look at those eyes he just adores you and why not me

Dawn: maybe he wants you to train him

Gray: is that true Zorua

Zorua: Zorua

Gray: ok then hers your poke ball

Narrator: Zorua happily jumps in the poke ball

Gray: cool can't wait to battle with him

Red: Alright, let's head to the Gym

Ash: Yeah, let's go

May: I think something's wrong with Red, I mean he just ran off unexpectedly without warning

Gray: Yeah, maybe

May: Well, I'll go track him down

Narrator: Then May ran off in search of Red

**Later,**

May: Red wait up, we need to talk

Red: Sorry, no time

May: I said wait up!

Narrator: May then tackled Red, stopping him in his tracks

May: Why are you running?

Red: Listen, I just needed to think

May: About what?

**Meanwhile,**

Grey: I wonder what's taking May so long

Ash: Knowing May she's either reasoning with him or using her own way to convince him to tell her

White: What would she do to convince him her own way?

Ash: Well, first she'd tackle him, and then she may give him puppy dog eyes, or talk to him angrily.

Grey: Sounds like she knows how to convince people.

**Meanwhile,**

May: Well, are you going to answer me?

Red: Are you going to stop talking to me like that?

May: Just answer the question and I'll stop talking like this but I'm not letting go of you

Red: I'm not really Red; I've been disguised as him the whole time

May: Where's the real Red?

Narrator: Just then Pika came up and started trying to pull May to a nearby skyscraper

Mystery Man: In Team Plasma's headquarters located somewhere in the city

Narrator: May then ran off in search of Red.

May's thoughts: Don't worry Red, I'll find you

**Meanwhile,**

Narrator: Red is in a building tied up by Team Plasma

N: You see Red, it's hopeless, and you'll never see your friends again

Red: Oh, they'll find me, Pika has already found May and is leading her this way

N: But how he know you're here?

Red: Its simple, he can track my scent with his nose and follow it to me, in fact here they are now

Pika: Pikachuuu

May: Alright, where is he?

N: Team Plasma, don't let her reach us

Red: Pika use Iron Tail and then Volt Tackle

May: Red!

Red: Tepig use Ember to break the ropes around me

Tepig: Teepigg!

Red: Pika use Iron Tail. Tepig use Ember on Pika's Iron Tail

**Well what do you think red wasn't himself and when did he get captured in chapter 6 and remember I'm always up for ideas so revamp or just review give tips suggestions oh and Captnspdr has been helping me out with this whole fanfiction so far. I've also been helping him with his and I actually know him in real life, we're best friends. You can find Captnspdr in the review section of this fanfiction. Also, I will be having a quiz on who Grey is, me, bacon, and Fishmonger. And one last thing, I actually took Captnspdr's fanfic, changed it up a little, and made it in the Unova Region.**


	6. Chapter 6

Pokémon Unova Adventures

Ch. 6 Gray to the rescue

N: I grow sick of this Foongus use sleep powder

Red: don't inhale (falls asleep before ending sentence with May and their Pokémon)

N: no one can stop me now

MEANWHILE WHEN EVERYONE WENT TO BED

Grays mind: I wonder where red and May are it's been a while since I last saw or heard from them I'm gona go look for them

Narrator: then gray spotted some wet footprints on the street

Gray: great ill follow these footprints

Narrator: he followed them to team plasmas base

Back to team plasmas hideout

Gray: what why would they go into here oh' well

Narrator: then gray walked inside to find N and Red and May and Red and may where sleeping

Gray: what are you doing here?

N: simple I'm here for Zorua but I can't find it then these wimps showed up

Gray: you better let them go NOW

Narrator: Gray's eyes got a little red and his face a little dark and hade a grin on

N: Who's going to make me?

N's mind: why are his eyes are red and his face a little dark

Gray: oh just me and Zorua go

N: you got Zorua give it to me now

Gray: heh heh heh no now your gona give me friend or else

N's mind: what happened to that good guy I meet when I tried to get victini

Gray: speechless eh Zorua have some of my darkness

Narrator: Grays Zorua hade dark over flowing all around him

Gray: now Zorua use dark rend at max on Foongus

Zorua: Zor

Narrator: it was a direct hit and Foongus was nowhere to be found

N: Where's my Pokémon

Gray: heh heh heh the distortion world with my old friend Garintina give up now before you lose anymore Pokémon and hand over my friends

N: no go purrlion use scratch

Gray: Zorua Dark Crush

Narrator: the purrlion was still alive but hade the darkness around like Zorua and attacked N and knocked him out

N's mind: what how

Narrator: then Gray picked up Red and May and called back Zorua then the darkness got really dark around him and transported back to their camp then he put Red and May in their tents and then his eyes went normal and the darkness went and the grinned grew into a plain face.

Gray: wait what happened I was at N's hideout now I'm here and red and may are back I guess it was such a good battle I forgot oh well

Narrator: then gray went to sleep

So what do you think if you don't understand the point of the red eyes and darkness read my other fanfiction Pokémon a dark uprising and remember open for ideas and comments so review.


	7. Chapter 7

Pokémon adventure

Narrator: we join are heroes in Castelia City as they they go up against the bug type gym leader Burgh now let's get to the story

Gray: ok guys todays the day we have are gym battle

Ash: I'm ready

Red: uh guys I don't know how to put this but –

Dawn: you're super exited

Red: well no

May: what is it my Redybo

White: hey that's mine nickname for my ashybo

May: fine ill call him my little red

Red: GUYS! I'm not going to do any more gym battles

Gray: why dude

Red: when me and may loss to N and you had to save us I felt weak therefore while you guys are doing gym battles I'll be practicing and coming up with new battle strategy' so that I can beat gray

White: well this is a shock

May: but-

Gray: if that's what you decided fine with me I look forward to that duel

Dawn: we should get going

Gray: before we go I forgot to show you guy's something y snivy evolved into a Servine

Ash: wow when did you

Gray: couldn't go to sleep so I trained oh and I have a present for dawn I've been training she's really strong now and now she's yours

Audino: au

Dawn: awww thanks (kisses gray on the check and bulshes)

Gray: (anime fall)

White: ahh gray you ok

Gray: uh he he

Ash: ok lover boy lets go to the gym now that's red gone we have to do this together

Dawn: I'll stay and pack up camp

May: me to

White: I better help carry my brother

Gray: aww but I don't want to go

White: fine ill carry you then your such a child

Narrator: so then gray, white and ash went to the gym and Dawn, and May picked up camp while red trained

Gray: finally here

White: well lets go in

Narrator: they walked inside and they saw burg but Mack was with him

Ash: isn't that Mack

Gray: yea

White: yo Mack why are you at this gym

Mack: to do a double battle

Burg: hope you guys don't mind

Ash and gray: we accept

Narrator: so gray and ash got on the stage

Gray: go Victini

Ash: go pansear

Burg: fire type against bug does not look good Mack

Mack: no it doesn't

Burg: any ways go Leavanny

Mack: go Whirlipede and to make this fun we settle this in one round

Gray: ok?

Gray: Victini fire charge on Leavanny

Burg: doge it and use hyper beam

Ash: pansear get in front of Victini and use protect

Mack: my my very good

Gray: thx

Ash: no problem

White: yea go ashybo

Mack: ok Whirlipede steam roller on Victini

Gray: doge it then use flame burst

Mack: no Whirlipede he's unable to battle

Burg: ok up to me Leavanny use leaf blade

Ash: pansear use flame wheel

Narrator both hit each other send them both back from the force but only 1 will be standing

Burg: no Leavanny

Gray: we won yea

White: I knew my ashybo could

Burg: congrats here's your gym badge

Ash and Gray: yeaaaa

Narrator: so ash, Gray, and white said goodbye and head back to the camp and rallied up with everybody then set off for Nimbasa City

Dawn: so how did it go?

Gray: we won

Dawn: that's great

Red: yeah I want you to be strong for our battle

May: oi yoh yoh

Narrator: then gray spaced out

White: gray you ok

Gray: yea just thinking what if we just flew

Ash: how

Red: yea how

Gray: well I've been thinking and I even asked some locals but they said on the mountain are some shiny Braviary supposed to have violet in their feathers theirs supposed to be three so one for me one for ash and one for red and the girls can hold on to us

Dawn's mind: holding on to gray up above the clouds so romantic ( blushes )

Red: but what if they don't know fly

Grey: got the HM right here

Ash: how did you get that?

Gray: Wall mart

Red and ash: -_-

May: I say we do it beats walking is faster to

Dawn: so it's agreed

All: agreed

Narrator: so they head upon the mountain and Shure enough there where shiny Braviary

White: ok guys Gray I would use Servine, Red use that geodude,

And my ashybo use pickachu

All: right

Gray: go Servine use razor blade

Ash: go pickachu use thunderbolt

Red: geodude use rock through

Gray: ok now use sleep powder on all of the shiny Braviary

Narrator: but when Servine used it the Braviary used gust and sent the sleep powder toward are heroes Pokémon

Red: this is the power of shinnies

Dawn: don't give up

May: we believe in you

All: ok return

Gray: go zoura use dark pulse

Ash: go pidove use whirl wind

Red: go bublasuar use sleep powder

Narrator: this time thanks to the help of ash's pidove the sleep powder hit

Gray: ok guys ultra ball

Ash and Red: go ultra ball

Narrator: then the balls hit then rolled a little then finally stopped

Dawn: yea you got them

Gray: yea return

Ash: few return

Red: return

Gray: ok guys give me your Braviary's for a second and done

White: yes no more walking

Gray: will be at the elite four in no time ok now go Braviary

Ash and Red: go Braviary

Narrator: then they all got on their newly cached Pokémon and prepared for take off

Gray: hold on tight to me dawn

Dawn: you don't have to worry about that (blushes)

Gray: yea

All: off we gooooooooooooo

So what did you think pretty good right I know I've been late for this chapter but I was busy with my other fan fictions and beta testing for a new game and research of what to write and remember you can all ways review and check out my friend Captnspdr's fan fiction and I'm all ways open to new ideas so Pm me I am now a beta reader so if you need help on your fan fiction I can definitely help I check my email and fan fiction every day so you should get a fast repose and all so you can check out my other fan fictions like Pokémon a dark up rising story of gray as a young child or if you're interested in Digimon

Check out my fan fiction called Digimon adventures I'm open to ideas on all of them so fill free to send till next time buy.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8 Unova Adventures

Narrator: we join are friends after their flight to Nimbasa city they are curtly staying at the Pokémon center to battle the gym leader but do may and dawn have other plans

Ash: what do you mean you're not coming to are gym battle?

Grey: yea

Dawn: well where in a Pokémon contest

Red: what's that?

May: well it's when we dress up are Pokémon and do different routines

Grey: well I say we go watch

Ash: what and miss our gym battle

Grey: this is a big thing for them we should be there

Dawn: (blushes) no it's fine really

White: no its not they should be there im entering to

Ash: what

White: yea it looks fun

Grey: where going there anyways tomorrow we can have the gym battle

Ash: fine

Red: and maybe after words we could go to the amusement park

May: that sounds fun

Dawn: yea I love amusement parks

Grey: so where is it?

White: up the road

Red: well let's go now

Grey: wait what Pokémon are you using

Dawn: Pipulp

May: skitty

White: Jessica

Dawn: who's that?

Grey: her deerling

Dawn: oh

May: ok let's go now

All: ok

Narrator: so they went to the contest hall and the girls went in there changing room while the boys sat in the bleachers while gray went to get snacks

Red: where's grey

Ash: getting snacks

Red: but it's about to start

Ash: yea I wonder where he could have gone

Red: wait its starting

Announcer: welcome ladies and gentlemen to the 5th annual Nimbasa City Pokémon contest and you already know the judges nurse Joy, Dylan, and Alex but you don't know are contestants and here we go –

Red: man Greys going to miss this

Ash: yea where is he now gosh it's been an hour

Announcer: - first up is May with her Pokémon skitty (people cheer as the spot light shines on May) and our second contestant Dawn with her Pipulp (people cheer as the spot light shines on Dawn) and our third contestant White with her Deerling (people cheer as the spot light shines on White) and our fourth contestant Elesa with her emolga (people cheer as the spot light shines on Elesa) and now for are last contestant-

Red: wait another the 4 girls and Pokémon in dresses where fine but another

Announcer: - his certainty looks handsome in his tux—

All: what a boy

Announcer: - Grey with his Pokémon Servine

Red: no way

Ash: how

Girls on stage: what!

Broadcaster: now the judges and audience will judge the contestants on looks begin now

Narrator: while they were judging there was some talking on stage

White: what are you doing here?

Grey: I was getting snacks and some guy said he couldn't do the completion so I said I'll take his place

Elesa: I think you look cute and handsome

Grey: 0-0 (anime fall)

Dawn (mad): hey that's my boyfriend

Elesa: you his girlfriend ha he's way out of your liege now me and that's a couple you could believe in

May: are you saying you don't think there a couple

Elesa: exactly

White: oh yea well tell her grey that your with dawn and would never be with her

Grey (still shocked): 0-0 oh look the votes are in

White: that doesn't answer it!

Broadcaster: ok votes are in and the winner of the first round is Elesa and the contestant that has to leave is white

All on stage: WHAT!

Elesa: what see the public knows what's good for grey

Dawn: that makes no sense and back off

Elesa: you back off

Grey: ladies it's time to get ready for the next round stay focus

Dawn and Elesa: fine (they said madly)

White: well I Loss and im not ill just watch form the contestant bleachers and you beat that Elesa k

Grey: will do sis buy

White: buy

Narrator: so they went back to their changing rooms to get ready for the next but grey hade an unexpected visitor we take you there now

Gray: gosh that was weird right Servine

Servine: *nods*

Grey: what made them act like that in public (takes shirt off)

Elesa: (peaks head in) 0-0 omg that body with a six pack but he's not all mussel just the six back just the way I like it time to make my move (tackles grey)

Grey: ow Elesa what are you –

Elesa: don't talk I want to be your girlfriend and show all the other contestants were meant for each other by winning this completion

Grey: but-

Elesa: (kisses Grey on lips) see perfect right

Grey: 0-0 no stop (blushing a little) I love dawn not you

Elesa: what! Who's that?

Grey: my girlfriend you already met her

Elesa: are you kidding me her

Grey: yes don't take it your very pretty and cute but my heart is to dawn

Elesa: no I won't give up on you I'll prove it to you

Grey: Fine have it your way but you better go the next round is about to start

Elesa: ok I'll go my love

Grey: -_- even after that she still loves me

Narrator: and then it was time for the next round

Announcer: time for the next round in this round there will be different sections if a contestant wins a section of this round they'll go to the next section the finals and the results are un its Dawn vs. Elesa and May vs. Grey

Grey: so im versing may

Dawn: I'll teach that Elesa not to mess with my Grey

Elesa: Grey will be mine

May: hmm Grey I wonder if he's good at this

Announcer: first up Dawn and Elesa

Narrator: so they got up on the stage and started

Announcer: take you places ready begin

Dawn: Pipulp bubble beam spin then ice beam then peck (freezes bubbles while spinning and then peck smashes them to pieces and creates a glitter like substance that's breath taking) that'll show her

Elesa: ok my turn Emolga Thunder then gust all around then electric charge (the gust destroys the thunder bolt and makes a substance like the frozen bubbles but with electricity and the electric charge creates a ball of electricity around emolga and sends signals to the electricity substance that's in the air to stay visible and close that was breath taking to) he he he he

Announcer: and the judges have voted Elesa wins again

Dawn: aww

Elesa: (sticks tongue out at dawn)

Dawn: grrrr Gray better win and bet her

Announcer: will the contestants clear the stage and will Gray and May take the stage

Narrator: they did so

Announcer: take your spots ready begin

May: Skitty swift then tackle (skitty shots to the skies with tackle with the swift and the swift breaks and skitty lands down perfectly on its feet as glitter falls down)

Crowd: ooo

Grey: my turn Servine use bullet seed at the sky then razor leaf then use sleep powder on the stage only (the razor leaf cuts each seed into pieces and the sleep powder gets on the bits of seed and shines and looks cool and just amazing)

Crowd: ooo ahhh

Announcer: ok the votes are in grey wins

Grey: may you where amazing

May: thanks and look you even beat me but promise this

Grey: what

May: kick Elesa's butt

Grey: (laughs) will do

May: will all be cheering for you on the constant benches

Grey: ok may thanks buy

May: buy

Announcer: ok Elesa please join Grey on the stage for the final round

Narrator: she did

Dawn: you can do it Grey I believe in you

Grey: (smirks)

Announcer: take your places ready begin

Elesa: Emolga use thunder wave then spark then twirl (the thunder wave creates a big stream of sparks shooting up in the air and the spark move sends even more and the twirl sends them spiraling around Emolga) this will impress him then I'll will be his girlfriend

Crowd: ooo

Grey: ok Servine use leaf tornado with magical leaf and then use leaf blade to cut messages into then send them out (the leaf tornado does the exact same thing but with magical leafs and the leaf blade cuts messages in the leaf and sends them to the audience saying like thanks for coming and watching us and wish us luck)

Crowd: wow

Narrator: except one leaf that flew to dawn and said love you from Grey

Dawn: (blushes) he's so romantic

May: aww you're blushing

Dawn: no im not (still blushing)

White: your face is bright red

Dawn: wait the votes are in now

Announcer: the votes are in and the winner Grey

Elesa: what!

Grey: don't be mad I think you were great and who knows we might see each other again and then we could maybe go on the Farris wheel

Elesa: (blushing) I would love that

Grey: k see you later buy

Elesa: buy

Narrator: and then head Judge Dylan walked up to hand gray his ribbon

Dylan: congrats on winning anything you 'led like to say

Grey: yea I don't deserve this Im a Pokémon trainer so im given my ribbon to Dawn she deserves it

Dawn: (Blushes) he cares this much about me

Dylan: wow this never has happened but ok the new winner is Dawn

Narrator: dawn comes up and receives her ribbon and then the crowd cheers she kisses Grey he anime falls then the gang heads back to the Pokémon center for a good sleep

Red: wow grey I never thought you were that good what's your secret

All: yea what's your secret?

Grey: to be oneness I just said moves I like

All: (anime falls)

Grey: any ways tomorrow we verse the gym leader

Dawn: I wonder who it is

Ash: yea

May: well we better get our rest

White: but we dint go to the amusement park

Ash: will go tomorrow

Grey: they say the gym actually a roller coaster that takes you to the gym leader

Dawn: sounds like fun we should all go

Red: I would but I got training

May: and im helping him

White: that's fine but before me leave we should all ride the Farris wheel

All: oh yeah

Grey: ok goodnight every one

All: goodnight

So what do you think of the new chapter if you don't know why it took so long for me to post this read ch.7 also you can always and im a beta reader so you can send me your stories until next time buy


End file.
